Photographing an object or scene under low ambient light conditions may require additional light, such as light provided by a flash or a strobe. The additional light provided by the strobe may cause the photographed image to have color distortions. One cause of the distortions is due to the strobe emitting colors of light that react differently with the scene than the ambient light in the scene. For example, a scene may be illuminated with an incandescent light, which is not bright enough for photography. The strobe, on the other hand, is typically not incandescent light. Accordingly, the view of the scene, when photographed using the additional light of the strobe, may differ substantially from the scene as illuminated solely with incandescent light.
The above-described problems with photographs generated using dual light sources are sometimes attributed to an improper white balance between the light sources. One of the results of improper white balance is a replicated image wherein some surfaces, such as white walls, appear yellow or have a yellow tint. In other situations, some colors will appear different in the photograph than they did in the original scene.